secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Black Talon
Excuse me, but the point of this is to show the cold hard facts about Black Talon, we know why Martial Logan was banned, Darckk is not suspected of involvment, let's try to get these facts right. How much of this is role-play and how much is non-role-play? I'd prefer to see the distinctions made clear, please. Some of the material would be quite inappropriate in tone for non-role-play recounting. --Tateru 00:12, 2 May 2007 (EDT) (In reply to Tateru) These 'roleplay' groups have gone distinctly un-regulated by the Lindens, Many of the activities break the TOS and Community standards themselves. Special attention of this needs to be brought before the lindens due to a never ending cycle of Assault and Abuse. These militarist groups have evolved into something more than role play, the criticism towards Talon for banning the New Rome group has been made to seem like a bad thing from posters New Rome has posted to persuade people into thinking that this group is an abomination. Furthermore, Any mention of Rome Dated after May 1st should be removed due to not being recognized as being an army, but more of an abuse and pyramid scheme group. (Shifty) 17 May 2007 While most of this may seem 'fantasy' most of it actually happens... The level of policing on the TG is none or near minimal, Assualt with scripted weapons will ussually yield some kind of result forcing the defending party to meet the attacker's demands. (Shifty) 18 May 2007 You'll need to provide some sort of notice or marker that the content of this page and any similar pages are in a Role Playing format or it will have to be cleaned up to be more accurate from a real world stand point. It would be ideal for two seperate histories to be given, a history of the actual events as part of the real SL world, and a role-play perspective. While the role playing aspect of this... group? sim? is a great way to tell a story, it's not so great for factual reference. Oz Spade 22:19, 7 May 2007 (EDT) This and the New Rome pages have been locked down, until discussion yields some sort of equitable result for presenting the material. Even without all the edit warring, it's pretty much incomprehensible in the current form. --Tateru 09:22, 8 May 2007 (EDT) i think this war has gone past the roleplaying and has evolved into a real war these romans which i dont like due to there ideas this is probably a actual war between my friends at bm. its true that rome has done psy ops on ex talon members as i was one a long time ago... gordon zhoaying (antirome coalition vice president) also, i personally know that Dengali was the one who shut down talon reborn himself, not t3, i was there, and with him when he did it, i dont see how anyone could get the misconception that t3 had anything to do with it seeing that he was never even in the Talon Reborn, and Mensing joined it as a leader with the soul intention of destroying it, letting talon fall as a Legend . also he would have never joined rome, he has been a loyal talon since mid 2006 when he joined the grid, and wouldnt go roman.....also, whoever is in charge of the page, please unlock it so the truthfull word can be spread by people who acctually know how it is, not just random people with some basic facts, thats the whole point of this wiki I dont think making up names of wars, and making trying to beef the wiki up with dramatic irrelevent information is really helpful =\--Will Szymborska 14:02, 11 May 2007 (EDT) I can provide a neat, neutral account of Black Talon if you provide me the rights, I can also do so for New Rome. --Constanzo Barbosa Okay, this page needs editing, because the last part is bullshit. Talon is back, they've got a 15k sqm base, they managed to delete 1/3 of romes base, darckk came back with an alt, etc. --Chilko Tardis This is either very old or very biased or most likely both. It certainly is a very flashy way of describing it though --Kane Gable The Chaos-Talon war was never a Chaos-Talon war. It was between two factions mainly, Chaos and The Second Life Brotherhood. In The SLB, there was an officer by the name of Deathro Lameth, who was close friends with both Midnight Shirawaka (Owner of SLB) and Darkhaven Woyseck (Owner of Chaos). Deathro, being stupid and immature, got mad when Martial Logan built a base for Midnight and made an alliance pact. Thus, Deathro left and aligned himself with Chaos as a high general, and got Darkhaven to get a two week, 24 hour seige going. It eventually ended when Midnight Shirawaka collapsed under stress and was left temporarily incapable of leading, so the army disbanded shortly after. Talons involvement was as an ally to the SLB, helping defend the base, but they never formally declared war upon Chaos. But, the main point I was trying to get accross is, is that the war started by old grudges for who knows what reason, /wall of text. N.Zero 21:17, August 23, 2010 (UTC) N.Zero Rewrite A rewrite may be is necessary. - Lulz, I have quit SL apparently. Not saying that theres any refrence out there but I am actually still active on SL... Backbite 01:42, June 23, 2010 (UTC)